Pause Café
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: Quand on s'ennuie ferme entre deux tournages de KH3, on invente un nouveau jeu... ça vous dit une petite pause-café?
1. Début de jeu

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi concernant les personnages et les œuvres citées. Soutenez les œuvres originales.

Bonjour, ceci est une idée loufoque qui a germé de mon esprit fatigué. J'espère que ça vous fera marrer ! x)

Principe du jeu : Trouver un titre drôle, idiot ou autre à un jeu vidéo, un livre, un personnage, une marque de mascara, tout ce que vous voulez ! ) Laissez-moi des suggestions et des défis pour les prochains chapitres et pour les prochains personnages qui prendront une pause-café ! J'improviserai sans problème ! )

Sur ce, à plus chers lecteurs, et bonne lecture! x)

 **Dans les coulisses de Kingdom Hearts, Studio Square Enix, Ôsaka.**

Axel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'était même pas 15h et il était déjà épuisé, comme si 19h avait sonné. Faut dire que la dernière scène n'a pas été facile à tourner… Entre les erreurs de raccords, les pitreries de Sora et son maquillage de grand blessé qui se barrait toutes les cinq secondes, il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Ce que faisait sûrement Rufus Shinra derrière sa caméra, tant il hurlait sur leur incompétence… Enfin, la journée était loin d'être terminée et pour se requinquer, rien de tel qu'une pause-café !

C'est donc joyeusement qu'Axel se dirigea vers la petite salle de repos. Véritable petit cocon de tranquillité au milieu de la fourmilière Square Enix, cette petite salle, munie de canapé confortables et de la sacro-sainte machine à café, était un véritable havre de paix pour acteurs surmenés. Elle était d'ordinaire à cette heure de la journée. Malgré tout, Axel y trouva son amie Xion. Accoudée sur une table haute, elle était en train de relire son script pour la 100ème fois, et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

« Hé ! Salut Xion !

\- Oh Axel ! Salut ! Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Et toi ? lui retourna-t-il la question en s'installant en face d'elle avec son gobelet.

\- Ça va… C'est juste que ça fait 4h que j'attends de tourner, que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre mon script par cœur au moins 3 fois mais je ne peux toujours pas tourner ! Ça m'énerve !

\- C'est quoi comme scène ?

\- Celle avec Kaïri…

\- Ouh la, oui… Je pense que tu vas devoir encore attendre. Y a eu pas mal de problèmes sur sa scène précédente. Elle va avoir du retard.

\- Je sais ! Je sais et ça me désespère. Et puis, franchement, regarde la taille de ce script ! Il est ridicule ! Et rempli à ras-bord de phrases à faire pleurer dans les chaumières ! Pff, je ne suis plus bonne qu'à ça… Faire deux-trois apparitions en mode « fantomatique », pour faire tirer une larme au spectateur en disant « Youhou ! Regardez, je suis Xion, la marionnette que tout le monde a oubliée (mais pas vous) alors que je me suis sacrifiée pour Roxas ! Pleurez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! » Pff… Déprimant. Pourtant, j'avais pleins de scènes badass dans Days ! J'envie Aqua ! Et toi aussi !

\- N'en demande pas trop ! Moi, je ne suis plus bon qu'à rester dans un coin et à soutenir le héros de loin, en souriant pour faire crier les groupies…

\- Tu as quand même Isa à sauver dans l'histoire, ne l'oublies pas ! Ce n'est pas rien !

\- Je sais mais je suis parfois nostalgique de l'époque de « Chain of Memories ». C'était un rôle de méchant mais Dieu que j'avais l'air plus intelligent que maintenant !

\- Tu étais un putain de manipulateur psychopathe qui pouvait tuer à n'importe quel moment ! Comment peux-tu te plaindre d'avoir le rôle bien plus sympathique du « grand frère protecteur qui crache des flammes », franchement ? Espèce d'ingrat ! En plus, t'as encore des scènes badass et t'es encore plus adulé par les foules, alors ne te plains pas !

\- J'ai quand même l'air plus niais, je trouve !

\- Ha ha ! Axel « le Démon qui s'est retransformé en Bisounours » ! Bientôt dans vos salles !

\- Dis donc, tu me cherches, Xion la… Euh, la… Le… »

Axel finit par se taire, cherchant désespérément une punchline pour renvoyer la balle, mais il semblerait que l'inspiration se soit bien cachée dans le bordel qui constituait son cerveau. Son air confus fit exploser de rire son amie.

« Ha ha ! T'as perdu !

\- Oh, ça va ! … Et puis, c'est pas un jeu…

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ben oui, on peut en faire un jeu ! On cherche des titres à des trucs et le titre le plus drôle a gagné !

\- Je veux bien mais quoi comme truc ?

\- Eh bien, n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ?

\- Game of Thrones.

\- Eh bah, Game of Thrones, on pourrait le renommer par « Tout le monde meurt à la fin ».

\- Ha, non, trop facile ! Disons plutôt « Réalité historique ».

\- Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai… Euh, « Tout le monde veut prendre sa place, option dragons et triples qui volent » !

\- Yeurk ! Nan, le vrai nom de cette œuvre, c'est « NAN ! NE ME SPOILE PAS ! »

\- Ha ha ! Vendu ! T'as gagné ! Sinon, t'as entendu parler de Cuphead ?

\- Le jeu ? Et comment ! Sans vouloir me vanter, j'en suis presque à la moitié !

\- Seulement ?

\- Cette saleté de clown me fait péter des câbles… Saloperies de ballons !

\- Ce jeu est super cool mais super dur. C'est un peu « Mario Bross en mode hardcore » !

\- Ou « Mickey a décidé de se déguiser en tasse ».

\- « Faire et refaire, c'est toujours jouer ».

\- « La persévérance est une qualité ».

\- « Les cartoons de mon enfance sont devenus agressifs ».

\- « Même le tutoriel sera un cauchemar. »

\- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup trop de trucs à l'écran d'un coup ? »

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que ma manette a volé à travers l'écran ? » Ah non, c'était moi hier soir…

\- Nan, t'es sérieux ?

\- Nan, elle a juste volé à travers la tête de Reno. La manette a rien.

\- Tiens, en parlant de Reno, tu trouves pas qu'il y a toujours le rouquin de service dans les mangas et anime ?

\- Tu parles de moi ?

\- Pas seulement… Regarde Lavi dans -Man. Tu trouves pas que c'est un Reno bis en plus intelligent ?

\- En même temps, Lavi a un passé sombre… Mais il a bon cœur aussi. Il sourit et il sait utiliser sa tête. Et il casse pas des hélicoptères, pas comme une certaine personne.

\- Ha ha ! « Reno-je-casse-tout » !

\- « Reno les deux mains gauches » !

\- "Reno, a sexy kind of stupid"!

\- « Reno aka le mec censé être dangereux mais qui sert juste de blag »… ! »

La phrase d'Axel fut coupée par le boucan assourdissant d'une table frappée par une batte électrifiée.

« Axel… Frérot chéri… Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? siffla à l'oreille de son jumeau un Reno avec un œil au beurre noir.

\- Ah ! Reno… T'es là depuis combien de temps ? bafouilla Axel, dégoulinant tout à coup de sueur froide.

\- RETOURNEZ BOSSER, BANDES DE LARVES ! s'écria le rouquin chef des équipes, furieux. Je vais vous apprendre à vous foutre de la gueule de vot' supérieur !

\- Mais je peux pas bosser ! s'écria Xion en courant.

\- Mais enfin, grand frère, on peut s'expliquer ! s'exclama Axel sur ses talons.

\- LA FERME !

\- AAAAAAHHHHH ! »

On raconte qu'ils sont encore en train de courir et d'hurler dans les couloirs, poursuivis par un démon roux avec une batte électrique à la main.


	2. Aide aux devoirs

Ho ho ! Ici la mère Noël ! Je suis un peu en retard mais il faut savoir se faire attendre pour surgir au bon moment ! x)

Petit message pour Ima Nonyme qui a été sage toute l'année : merci beaucoup pour tous tes petits messages. Si tu savais comme ça me motive, c'est incroyable. Merci pour tes suggestions, continue comme ça ! ;)

Et vous, chers lecteurs de l'ombre, n'hésitez pas non plus à faire des suggestions, c'est le but du jeu ! ;) ( et ça poussera la grosse limace que je suis à écrire plus vite xp )

Joyeux Noël, bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture ! :)

 **Salle de repos, Studio Square Enix, Ôsaka**

« RAAAHHH ! PUTAIN ! J'en ai marre ! »

Un hurlement de souffrance emplit l'espace de la machine à café, couvrant le son de la guitare de Demyx. Mais comme ce dernier était affalé dans un coin de canapé avec un casque sur les oreilles, il s'en foutait. Par contre, le voisin du hurleur, lui, s'offusqua :

« VANITAS ! J'ESSAIE DE BOSSER BORDEL !

\- TA GUEULE ! TU VEUX FAIRE MES MATHS À MA PLACE, CONNARD ?

\- ET TOI ? TU VEUX MA DISSERT' DE PHILO DANS LA TRONCHE ? explosa le petit blond en redressant ses lunettes carrées.

\- WOOH ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Axel, armé de son expresso XXL, qui venait de mettre fin à leur discussion trop enthousiaste.

« Les gars ! Sérieux… C'est cool que vous bossiez ici mais par pitié, faites moins de bruit. C'est censé être un lieu de repos.

\- Il y a déjà la musique de Demyx comme son insupportable… Pas la peine d'en rajouter, renchérit Saïx juste derrière le rouquin, avec son mug de thé.

\- Ouais, y a ça aussi… Putain, il me soûle, j'arrive pas à me concentrer ! S'il continue, je vais l'étrangler avec ses cordes ! continua Van', enragé.

\- Je t'aiderai à cacher le corps, proposa Saïx avec un air malicieux.

\- Mais vous êtes horribles !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ven', vous continuerez vos plans de meurtre sur punk attardé plus tard, déclara Axel en s'installant à leur table. Bon, passez vos cahiers, on peut peut-être vous aider.

\- Toi aider ? Avec ton pois-chiche à la place du cerveau ? balança Vanitas, toujours à se moquer des autres.

\- J'ai peut-être un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau mais moi, au moins, j'ai mon BAC. Pas comme toi, petit con.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime », lui répondit un Axel beaucoup trop satisfait.

Son joli sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il se heurta aux problèmes de maths du noiraud.

« Mais… Mais où sont les chiffres ? Depuis quand vous n'additionnez que des lettres et des symboles bizarres, vous, les S ?

\- Bah, depuis le début de ma terminale, pourquoi ? répondit l'adolescent en ricanant à moitié.

\- Euh, Saïx ? On échange, s'il te plaît ? T'as fait des maths, toi…

\- Non. La philosophie, c'est facile », refusa catégoriquement son ami, sans aucun remord.

Pendant ce temps-là, les yeux de Ventus brillaient d'admiration face à la facilité de son aîné à déchiffrer les textes du corpus.

« C'est surtout que t'as des putains de facilités, connard », manqua de hurler le jeune homme aux yeux verts, avant de retourner aux problèmes de Vanitas.

La petite pause-café se transforma en aide intensive aux devoirs de deux heures. Les quatre acteurs en avaient presque les oreilles qui fumaient.

« Je propose qu'on fasse une pause, déclara un Ven à plat ventre sur son brouillon raturé de partout.

\- Je vote pour !

\- Je vais refaire du thé, dit la « grand-mère » aux cheveux bleus en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire.

\- Pfiou, je ne sais pas comment vous tenez entre le boulot et les cours, franchement, s'étonna Axel, avachi sur sa chaise.

\- Le talent, tout simplement, ricana encore Van'.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile mais on a de la chance d'être tombé sur des collègues en or ! Terra et Aqua sont si gentils ! On pourrait faire les pires erreurs du monde, ils nous pardonneraient !

\- Oh oui, Aqua ! renchérit Axel. J'ai eu la chance de jouer une scène avec elle et c'était génial ! Elle est si talentueuse ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tout le monde l'admire. Et elle est si généreuse, si douce, si belle…

\- Tu t'emportes, mec…

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes sur ma sœur ? menaça un Saïx qui buvait son thé à la cannelle, enveloppé d'une aura démoniaque.

\- Mais c'étaient des compliments…

\- Justement. C'est encore plus suspect.

\- Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de violence en ce moment ? gémit le pauvre hérisson.

\- T'es fourni avec. T'es roux, lâcha un Vanitas particulièrement piquant.

\- Je proteste ! C'est du roussisme ! intervint Ventus, choqué.

\- Ta gueule, Joséphine Ange Gardien, on t'a pas sonné.

\- Surveille tes paroles, le Corbac !

\- Ooh ! Notre sainte nitouche est blessée, comme c'est triste !

\- T'es chiant putain !

\- Comment ils font pour ne pas s'étriper sur un tournage, ces deux-là ? demanda Axel qui sirotait son nouveau cappuccino.

\- Tu me demanderais d'élucider le mystère du triangle des Bermudes que ça serait plus facile.

\- Ta mère t'a adopté !

\- La tienne t'a trouvé dans les poubelles !

\- Les gars, stop ! D'abord, on avait dit pas les mamans, et comme vous semblez avoir la langue bien pendue, on va jouer à un jeu.

\- C'est le jeu de Xion ? releva Saïx.

\- Ouaip !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé, la poupée ?

\- Elle a inventé un truc tout simple : celui d'inventer des titres débiles à tout et n'importe quoi, pour passer le temps.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre Vanitas, c'est « Monsieur Rire de psychopathe ».

\- Hé !

\- Ah ! Je vois ! Moi j'aurais proposé « Monsieur Majora's Mask ».

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il porte un masque et qu'il est maléfique…

\- Hin, hin, gare à toi, petit Ven' ! Je viendrai te chatouiller les pieds dans ton sommeil, hin hin ! prophétisa « Majora's Mask » avec un grand sourire plein de dents.

\- Vade retro Satanas ! répondit l'autre au quart de tour, en brandissant un crucifix sorti de nulle part.

\- Ah nan, moi c'est Vanitas, hin hin…

\- En parlant de Zelda, ça doit être le seul jeu où on y réfléchit à deux fois avant de donner le nom du héros, remarqua Saïx.

\- Ha ! « Zelda, le jeu qui s'est trompé de nom ».

\- « Le jeu où le héros se retrouve avec un nom de gonzesse à la fin ».

\- Mais il s'appelle Link. Tu le sais, je te l'ai répété une bonne vingtaine de fois, rappela Ven' à son comparse.

\- Le simple fait de le remarquer prouve que ça fait longtemps que le titre aurait dû changer en « Legend of Link ». C'est vrai ! En plus, cette cruche de Zelda ne sert à rien ! Elle passe son temps à se faire enlever !

\- Comme à peu près toutes les princesses dans les jeux vidéo…, continua le rouquin.

\- Kaïri va finir par t'entendre, tu le sais.

\- « Zelda, le jeu où il faut sauver une princesse qui s'appelle Zelda. »

\- « Le jeu où le héros est un leprechaun imberbe muet… et qui mange des fées. »

\- QUOI ?

\- Ben quoi ? Y a pas un jeu où il mange des fées pour se régénérer ?

\- Nan, il les capture juste.

\- Pour les manger après, ajouta Saïx, caché derrière son thé.

\- Les mecs, c'est un jeu pour gens normaux, pas pour des psychopathes mangeurs de fées.

\- Aah ! Tu veux un jeu pour psychopathes, mon petit Axel ? le défia Vanitas. Parlons de Bendy, alors !

\- Oh pitié ! Pas ce jeu, il fait peur ! gémit Ventus qui en froissait ses feuilles de cours.

\- Chochotte !

\- Bendy, « l'espèce de Mickey maléfique » ?

\- Ouais. « Le monstre d'encre abandonné par les hommes. »

\- Oh, c'est joli comme titre, ça, Saïx.

\- Merci. Ce personnage est touchant, de par son histoire. « Une muse abandonnée qui crie vengeance et qui finit transformée en démon. »

\- Il est flippant, oui ! On dirait Slender ! Il apparaît dans ton dos dès que tu touches à ses foutues pancartes, protesta encore le petit blond.

\- Ah bah tiens ! « Bendy, c'est le gamin de Mickey et de Slender, tellement flippant qu'ils l'ont donné aux loups et que même les loups ont flippés. »

\- Ah non ! Oh non, tu fais chier ! J'ai des images chelous dans la tête maintenant !

\- Ha ha ! Je t'en prie, mon cher petit Ven' !

\- Je te hais…

\- Parlez pas trop fort du patron, les gars, ça va vous retomber dessous, conseilla Axel. Le karma est drôlement farceur, en ce moment.

\- Est-ce que le karma s'appellerait Reno ? fit Saïx.

\- T'es pas loin de la vérité…

\- Si on parle des patrons, allons-y franco. On en parle de Final Fantasy VII, ou pas ?

\- Oh la la, Van' ! Tu t'attaques à un monument sacré !

\- … Dans les limites du bureau et dans l'esprit des fans.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Parce que je suis désolé mais au niveau de la génétique, c'est n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand des cellules extra-terrestres peuvent infecter des humains et s'introduire dans leur ADN, juste ça, CLAC ?

\- C'est une œuvre de fiction, mec… Et y a que des S pour remarquer ça.

\- Ou des gens qui ont le minimum de connaissances scientifiques, oui ! Final Fantasy VII, c'est le « bordel scientifique » !

\- Tu as un traumatisme en bio', toi, suggéra l'autre S aux cheveux bleus.

\- C'est peut-être le bordel, mais ce jeu a le mérite d'avoir un message écologique. Le thème de la protection de la Rivière de la Vie, je trouve ça magnifique !

\- Et l'apologie du terrorisme, on en parle ?

\- Final Fantasy VII, c'est la version jeu vidéo de Green Peace qui attaque les stations TOTAL.

\- « Green Peace Simulator VII »…, lança Axel avant de s'étrangler de rire avec son café.

\- Cloud est encore très éloquent là-dedans.

\- Il n'est pas plus loquace à la maison, t'inquiètes pas, précisa le blondinet en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Cloud, le Chocobo pas loquace…

\- … et qui fait la gueule.

\- Ouaip.

\- Bah en gros, Final Fantasy, c'est « l'histoire d'un Chocobo terroriste OGM qui sauve sa planète en tapant sur un piaf avec une seule aile… »

\- Il sauve la planète mais pas les fleuristes.

\- Bouh, Aerith ! sanglota Ven'.

\- Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer pour ça, nan ? Elle est vivante, Aerith ! Y a que dans le jeu où elle claque ! Arrête de pleurer, Bambi ! s'énerva Vanitas, plus embarrassé qu'autre chose.

\- Tais-toi ! Toi, t'es trop méchant ! Pourquoi t'étais obligé de tuer Papyrus ?

\- Mais bordel, on va pas repartir sur Undertale, si ? T'as toujours pas compris que le but, c'est de tous les buter ?

\- C'est faux ! On peut tous les sauver, d'abord !

\- Ouais, t'auras pas la fin secrète en faisant ça !

\- C'est pas la fin secrète qui m'intéresse ! »

Voyant que la discussion virait à la dispute de gamins de 5 ans, Axel et Saïx se levèrent discrètement et quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux adolescents se crêper le chignon qu'ils n'ont pas.

« Humf, Undertale, « la relève du jeu retro ».

\- « Le jeu du choix, Marche ou crève ». Concept intéressant.

\- Mouais… Au fait, rien à voir mais t'as prévu quoi pour Noël ? demanda un Axel curieux.

\- T'offrir un peu plus de QI.

\- J'en ai déjà eu l'an dernier.

\- Comme quoi, ça n'a pas marché…

\- Hé ! » protesta l'autre qui, à défaut de ne pas avoir une intelligence supérieure, avait beaucoup d'humour.

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent de la salle de repos, encore habitée par les esprits revanchards de deux lycéens en pleine crise.


	3. Girly Reunion

Booon, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié et que j'ai pas eu de pause à proprement parlé non plus… Du coup, je m'y remets ! J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes attendaient ce chapitre depuis looonngtemps ! Big up à Ima Nonyme qui laisse toujours des reviews et qui ne laisse pas une occasion pour me motiver et me redonner confiance ! T'es en or, girl ! J'aurais jamais les mots pour te remercier assez !

Alors, on va réexpliquer les règles du jeu à la vitesse de la lumière avec une voix lancée à cent à l'heure :

Faire un concours de slogans et trouver des titres débiles, rigolos, sensibles, stupides, perchés, décalés, ce que vous voulez ,… à tous ce que vous voulez.

Proposez-moi des jeux, mangas, livres, franchement ce que vous voulez et on trouvera des titres slogans qui claquent pour chacun ! Faites-moi confiance ! :D Venez-vous marrer en tous cas ! ;)

Merci à Ima Nonyme et Chl007 pour leurs reviews, encore une fois ! Voyons voir si j'ai réussi à caser toutes leurs propositions, justement ! ;)

Et pendant ce temps à Square Enix Studios, Ôsaka :

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous ai réunies aujourd'hui car nous allons au-devant de terribles événements… On a toujours pas décidé de notre thème de cosplay pour la prochaine convention ! C'est terriiible ! »

Le cri d'angoisse d'Aqua résonna, strident, dans la salle de repos. S'il y avait bien une différence entre elle et le personnage courageux qu'elle jouait d'ailleurs à la perfection, c'était sa tendance à paniquer beaucoup trop vite pour des broutilles.

« Mais t'inquiètes, Aqua ! On a encore le temps…, soupira une Naminé arborant un magnifique rouge à lèvres noir, et grattant le pansement de son dernier tatouage. En tout cas, essayons de trouver un thème qui cache mes tatouages. J'ai pas envie devoir me barbouiller de fond de teint comme sur le tournage.

\- C'est sûr que le budget maquillage est élevé avec toi, Nami', rigola Xion qui jouait avec la paille de son milk-shake. C'est quoi ton nouveau tatouage ?

\- J'ai rajouté une rose des vents à ma fresque marine ! déclara avec fierté la jeune punk aux cheveux décolorés.

\- WAOH ! s'exclama Kaïri en menaçant de renverser son thé à la menthe, impressionnée par les tableaux qui coloraient la peau de son amie. Tu feras quoi après ?

\- Un grand tigre dans le dos !

\- Trop cool !

\- Les filles, on peut se recentrer sur notre sujet ? Aqua va nous faire une syncope…, demanda une gentille et raisonnable Larxène, ses cheveux dorés débarrassés de leur laque habituelle.

\- Beuh… on va jamais trouver, sanglota la grande actrice Aqua dans les bras de sa collègue.

\- Les filles, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! » s'exclama une Olette aux petites lunettes sur le nez.

Coiffée avec un foulard vichy orange pâle, la petite brunette arriva en courant dans la salle de repos. Elle posa toutes ses trouvailles sur la table des filles.

« Voilà ! Avec tout ça, on va finir par trouver ! promit le petit rat de bibliothèque, toujours aussi optimiste.

\- Cool, on va pouvoir éplucher tout ça ! se réjouit une Aqua enfin sereine.

\- Alors, déjà, on va éviter Twilight, hein…, imposa Naminé en écartant le livre du bout des doigts, comme on écarte une vielle chaussette puante.

\- Twilight ? Qu'est-ce que ça fout dans ma biblio' ? s'étonna Olette.

\- "Twilight, le livre qu'on aimerait oublier", se moqua Xion.

\- Oh, on joue à ça ? s'en amusa Larxène." Twilight quand on fait n'importe quoi avec le mythe du vampire."

\- Et avec l'écriture des personnages en général, souffla Aqua, grande littéraire, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh, sans rire, c'étaient quoi ces longs passages pénibles où Bella décrit sa journée en répétant trois fois la même chose… ?

\- Au moins, elle le dit de 3 manières différentes…

\- C'est déjà ça… Elle a de l'imagination pour dire les choses inutiles, souleva Kaïri.

\- N'empêche, on peut résumer cette histoire par "Roméo et Juliette avec un peu de fantastique, beaucoup de blabla et des vampires qui brillent", déclara Xion.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça, renchérit Aqua. L'œuvre de Shakespeare montrait que l'amour était plus fort que tout et survivait à la mort et aux oppositions. Dans Twilight, l'amour… Euh…

\- Oh la la, ce manque d'inspiration en dit long ! éclata de rire Naminé.

\- Bah, "l'amour justifie tous les caprices d'une gamine de 17 ans qui veut absolument faire partie du fan club vampire du lycée."

\- Et remporter le président en prime, enchaîna Larxène.

\- "Twilight, la romance OSEF avec un supplément vampires à paillettes", proposa Kaïri en pensant à ce qu'elle allait manger ce soir-là.

\- Ah ! "Twilight, le fast-food de la littérature recouvert de gras qui brille trop."

\- Et que même McDo n'en voudrait pas…, finit Olette.

\- Bon, on est d'accord que pour le cosplay, c'est non. Allez hop, on élimine », Naminé en jetant le pauvre livre par terre.

Le son plat du livre sur le parquet fit sursauter un autre occupant de la pièce, qui poussa un petit cri aigu. Les muses se retournèrent vers un garçon aux cheveux argentés et au regard turquoise inquiet. Son gobelet comme seul bouclier, il avait la sensation d'être une souris perdue dans une cage aux lionnes. Rassemblant le peu d'assurance et de courage qu'il lui restait, il réussit à coasser :

« Salut, les… les filles…

\- Riku ! Mon petit chou ! lança joyeusement Xion, d'humeur taquine. Tu ne serais pas en train de nous espionner, dis-moi ?

\- Parce que sinon, on va pas simplement te couper les cheveux, on va te faire la boule à zéro ! » renchérit Kaïri avec un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

Terrifié par les démones qui le menaçaient, le pauvre garçon ne put que prendre les jambes à son cou en hurlant : « OK, je dirais rien ! Je sais pas de quoi vous parler mais je dirais rien !

\- Le pauvre ! On l'a traumatisé avec cette coupe de cheveux forcée, le plaignit Xion.

\- Ça lui va pourtant bien, commenta Aqua.

\- Si tu savais ! Le nombre de lettres de fan-girl a triplé depuis cette "punition", rapporta Naminé qui partageait son bureau avec le jeune homme.

\- N'empêche que c'est bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait pas à divulguer notre conversation sur Vanitas ! s'emporta Kaïri.

\- Celle où tu le trouvais sexy pour un gamin de 17 ans ? piqua Olette.

\- La ferme ! J'ai des yeux, c'est fait pour regarder !

\- Bon en parlant d'avancée du féminisme, notre prochain candidat est Mad Max, annonça Larxène.

\- Le film de 1982 ?

\- Non, l'adaptation Furry Road.

\- Naah…, Fast and Furious a bien changé.

\- Les transfusions sanguines aussi. On a rajouté du challenge !

\- La Terre est devenue un immense champ de terre battue et tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à faire, c'est une énorme course de bagnoles… Avec des grilles de cuisson sur la gueule.

\- Ça me fait penser aux pubs Hot Whels, vous savez, les petites voitures.

\- "Hot Wheels, toujours plus vite !" chantonna Xion, retournée en enfance, à regarder son frère Sora jouer aux voitures.

\- "Hot Wheels version sable rouge et grille de cuisson", alors !

\- Ça va pas être facile à porter si on fait ça, déclara Larxène qui restait terre à terre.

\- On va sentir le gazole et le friture…, ria Aqua.

\- "Mad Max ou l'art de faire des courses endiablées dans un désert post-apocalyptique tout en préparant des frites !"

\- … Avec des filles badass ! ajouta Naminé. Hell yeah !

\- Surtout que le titre est un peu trompeur parce que le plus fou dans cette histoire, c'est pas Max, c'est cette espèce de G.I. Jo démoniaque à cheveux roux !

\- Ah ! Il a voulu égaler Axel et il a échoué ! commenta Xion, fière de son ami, en quelque sorte.

\- Pour le côté roux ou le côté taré ?

\- Les deux, mon capitaine, fit la brunette avec un grand sourire.

\- "Mad Max, le jeu de voitures de la mort avec de la vraie dynamite dans le camion. Idéal pour les 8 ans de votre petit neveu débile !"

\- Arrête de réviser tes slogans de pub et choisis un autre thème, Kaïri…

\- OK ! répondit la rousse, sans se vexer. Tiens, c'est quoi cette boîte ?

\- Oh ! Metal Gear Solid ! répondit Olette avec les yeux qui pétillent.

\- Vas-y, on se déguise toutes en carton !

\- "Le carton est ton ami !"

\- C'est pas dans Olive et Tom, ça ?

\- "Metal Gear Solid, le nouveau jeu du serpent…" Ben si, le jeu mobile du serpent qui mange et grandit en même temps.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Pour ce jeu de mot pourri entre 'Serpent' et 'Snake', tu sors, Xion !

\- Z'avez pas d'humour…, minauda la jeune fille.

\- Et pourquoi le mec, il s'appelle Snake, d'abord ?

\- Et pourquoi tu t'appelles Kaïri ?

\- Et puis son prénom, c'est Solid, du coup ? Puisque son frère s'appelle Liquid Snake…, demanda Aqua.

\- Ils ont voulu nous faire le coup des 3 états de la matière ? S'il y a un troisième frère qui s'appelle Gas, je rigole ! déclara Naminé, hilare.

\- Ben, il a bien un autre frère mais il s'appelle Solidus… C'est la limite physique entre l'état solide et liquide, euh…, répondit Olette dont la voix se faisait murmure au fur et à mesure que le visage de la rockeuse se décomposait.

\- C'EST MÊME PAS DRÔLE ! Ils ont pourri mon groove ! finit par exploser la jeune fille blonde, sa blague tombée à l'eau.

\- Si on continue sur les noms, il y a aussi une fille qui s'appelle Sniper Wolf, un vieux qui s'appelle Ocelot… À ce rythme, ça devient une vraie animalerie.

\- Ah, je sais, fit Larxène. C'est "Zootopia en mode espions de la guerre du Golfe", en fait !

\- Ben moi, j'ai toujours pas compris l'histoire du T-Rex, se plaignit Kaïri.

\- HEIN ? répondit avec éloquence l'assemblée.

\- Y a pas une histoire de T-Rex ?

\- Non, c'est le Metal Gear Rex. C'est un tank nucléaire, soi-disant surpuissant qui peut aller partout…, lui répondit Olette.

\- Ah ! Mais en même temps, ils ont le même nom. C'est trompeur, se défendit la rouquine.

\- Il peut aller sous l'eau, ton truc ? demande une Naminé, sceptique.

\- Hum, non, trop lourd...

\- C'est quoi cette logique, alors ?

\- Ouh la, si tu cherches la logique dans les jeux vidéo aussi…

\- Comme les explications génétiques dans ces mêmes jeux, c'est un peu la tristitude, souffla Aqua.

\- Comment quand tu finis ton bol de lait et que tu te rends compte qu'il reste des corn-flakes sur les parois.

\- "Corn-flakes, les pétales de céréales qui collent" !

\- C'est un peu la tristitude aussi quand tu perds à Tetris alors que c'est sur un petit appareil à cristaux liquides.

\- Comme Sora, tu veux dire ?

\- Ah bah, il a toujours pas passé le niveau 2.

\- "Tetris, le jeu préféré des maçons…russes !"

\- Oh Nami', t'as osé, rigola Xion. Sinon, les machins à cristaux, c'était un peu la game boy du pauvre mais on arrivait quand même à s'amuser comme des fous.

\- Ouaip… Bon, c'est quoi le suivant ?

\- Higurashi.

\- Oh mon dieu, je me sens pas bien…, défaillit Aqua.

\- C'est un "Saw version anime avec des lolis" ?

\- Euh, si tu grossis un peu le trait, ouais.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire, je connais pas, intervint Larxène.

\- Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui arrive à la campagne. Il fait connaissance avec 4 filles, ça se passe bien et tout. Et puis, la fête du dieu local arrive et d'un seul coup, y a des meurtres et faut que le héros découvre pourquoi. Avant de faire tuer aussi. Parce qu'ils sont tous un peu psychopathes dans le coin…

\- Pitié, je veux pas voir ça, suppliait encore Aqua.

\- Mais on va pas regarder, t'inquiètes pas.

\- En fait, ils ont commencé une partie de Loup-Garou grandeur nature, sans prévenir !

\- Avec des couteaux qui piquent.

\- Et des machines qui arrachent les ongles…

\- "Saw qui joue au Loup-Garou avec des couteaux qui piquent !"

\- Vive les soirées champêtres à la campagne ! conclut Naminé. Bah si on fait le cosplay, c'est Xion qui prend le rôle de la tarée aux cheveux verts ! Au moins, on aura pas de problèmes pour les prénoms !

\- MOU HA HA ! Je vais t'arracher les ongles ! répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Range cette lampe torche…

\- Ben quoi, ça fait ressortir ma beauté naturelle !

\- Comme cet anime fait ressortir la beauté intérieure de ses personnages… Ils ont tous de beaux organes bien roses.

\- Ah beurk ! Ah franchement, c'est dégueu', Kaï' !

\- Pour te servir !

\- Non merci, j'aime pas les tripes…

\- "Higurashi révèle votre beauté intérieure à grands coups de bistouri."

\- Non, de couteau qui pique on a dit.

\- J'ai très peu de notion en arme blanche.

\- S'il vous plaît, on peut changer de sujet, gémit Aqua, roulée en boule et dont le tein virait au vert pistache.

\- Ok, ok ! Tiens, Mario Bross ! C'est mignon, Mario Bross! proposa Larxène qui soutenait son amie.

\- Oh ouii, le Royaume Champignon ! répondit tout de suite la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, des étoiles dans les yeux et son joli teint redevenu rose.

\- On se déguise toutes en champignon !

\- Et Naminé, c'est la princesse Peach !

\- Hors de question que je mette du rose ! s'insurgea la concernée.

\- Et Olette, c'est Daisy !

\- Hé ! Je suis Bowser, d'abord !

\- Et c'est qui, Mario ?

\- Bah, Xion. Elle a plus de moustache parce qu'elle est brune.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, les greluches ! réagit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme la petite brune.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé le sujet du prochain Civil War…

\- Bah pourquoi ? Daisy et Peach, elles sont sympas, non ? réagit Aqua, un peu désarçonnée par la réaction de ses amies.

\- Nan. Ce sont des demoiselles en détresse, alors naaann, argumenta Naminé.

\- Si on se déguise en champignon marron, la "Maria" pourra jouer à saute-mouton ! suggéra Kaïri.

\- Oh "Mario Bross, la super évolution du saute-monton !"

\- Le saute-champignon, même !

\- Ou le saute-carapace !

\- Moui… "Mario, un jeu où il faut avoir du rebond".

\- "Mario ou la motivation de parcourir le monde et risquer sa peau pour un bisou", observa Xion.

\- Un monde gouverné par les champignons et les tortues !

\- Et Bowser, c'est une tortue tyran ?

\- Bah, non, c'est un T-Rex tortue ! Il a une tête de dinosaure et une carapace dans le dos.

\- Je veux pas imaginer comment ses parents se sont rencontrés.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Au moins, on reste dans la classe des reptiles.

\- Il reste quoi comme proposition, Olette ? demanda Xion qui ne voulait absolument pas enfiler le costume du plombier.

\- Alors il en reste deux. Il y a Bleach et…

\- Vas-y, toutes en kimono !

\- Attends, attends! On peut jouer un rôle, y a pleins de personnages !

\- En plus, l'idée de départ de Bleach ressemble beaucoup à celle de Kingdom Hearts.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Tu as un héros lamda qui détruit des monstres qui n'ont plus de cœur avec une épée magique, appuya Larxène.

\- Ha ! "Bleach, la version samouraï de KH !"

\- Mais Bleach est sorti avant KH, non ? s'aperçu Kaïri.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Alors KH aurait copié Bleach ?

\- Meuh non, patate ! relativisa Naminé.

\- "Bleach, passez les fantômes au karcher !" Parce que "bleach", ça veut javel en anglais, en fait…

\- "Bleach, une farandole de gens tous plus surpuissants les uns que les autres !"

\- D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander comment la Soul Society arrive à tenir debout… Parce qu'à chaque arc, on rencontre de nouveaux ennemis encore plus puissants qui leur mettent une raclée !

\- Euh…, prétexte scénaristique ?

\- Prétexte scénaristique.

\- "Bleach, l'histoire de Poil de Carotte qui voit des fantômes et qui se balade au calme avec un grand sabre dans le dos."

\- Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait pour se battre avec…

\- Je crois que lui non plus.

\- Ben moi, je suis partante pour un petit cosplay de Renji en blonde, s'exclama une Naminé, heureuse de montrer la fresque multicolore qui lui caressait les bras.

\- Je suis Rukia, représentante des brunes ! s'exclama Xion en montrant ses cheveux noirs et courts.

\- Et moi, Soi Fon ! Au moins, ma coiffure à antennes aura un rapport avec son abeille totem ! renchérit Larxène.

\- Moi, je veux faire Yoruichi ! Les dos-nus, ça me connaît, s'écria Aqua.

\- Appelez-moi Orihime, je vais vous ensorceler avec mes barrettes, fit Kaïri avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et moi, je serai Nanao qui se révèle être super badass à la fin ! conclut Olette.

\- Dommage que ça ne soit révéler qu'à la fin, d'ailleurs. Cette révélation aurait pu se faire pendant l'arc Arrancar, si tu veux mon avis, déclara Naminé qui avait aussi fini le manga.

\- Eh bien moi, je suis très contente parce qu'on a trouvé notre thème de cosplay ! Yipiii ! s'exclama Aqua en sautillant autour de la tablée.

\- Allez, un dernier pour la route ! C'était qui, le malheureux candidat qu'on a pas regardé ? demanda Xion.

\- Oh, c'était Harry Potter…

\- Ça aurait été un bon thème aussi. "Harry Potter, le seul sorcier qu'on mettra pas au bûcher".

\- … sauf si l'organisateur du méchoui s'appelle Voldy, chantonna Naminé.

\- C'est vrai qu'on pourra résumer chaque bouquin par : "Survivez encore cette année aux pièges terriblement compliqués du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en découvrant de nouveaux trucs magiques."

\- Sauf le 3 ! Parce que le 3, Voldy est trop mal en point !

\- Bien fait pour lui !

\- Le 3, c'est "Apprenez à maîtriser un loup-garou sans balles en argent… !

\- … et en réussissant un voyage temporel cohérent !"

\- Jackpot !

\- Mesdemoiselles, ça fait une heure que l'on vous attend sur le plateau. »

Une voix masculine et froide venait d'interrompre le jeu. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Reno mais Rufus Shinra en personne qui surplombait la table des jeunes femmes. Le réalisateur était tellement énervé que son brushing commençait à friser. Malgré le temps et les dizaines de verres vides témoignant de leur longue pause, les jeunes filles n'en furent pas inquiétées. Elles avaient un argument de choix avec elles.

« Oh, Rufus… Ne sois pas si sévère, enfin, minauda Aqua qui entrait dans un rôle de femme fatale et sensuelle. Nous passions juste du bon temps ensemble. Nous travaillons si dur, tu comprends ? Nous donnons le meilleur de nous-même pour Kingdom Hearts, laisse-nous nous détendre un peu d'accord ? Ça sera la dernière fois, promit-elle, une main sur l'épaule de Rufus et la bouche en cœur.

\- D'ac… D'accord madame, ne put que balbutier le pauvre homme devenu rouge tomate.

\- Tu es un amour », fit la sirène, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le brushing du réalisateur frisa complétement et il resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, hypnotisé par une telle beauté. Les jeunes actrices sortirent sans s'inquiéter de la salle en saluant le Girl Power et en se demandant comment faisait Aqua pour réussir ce coup-là à chaque fois.

Vous pouvez faire vos propositions de cosplay Harry Potter dans les commentaires ! XD

Ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus long que les deux premiers car, ben, beaucoup de propositions à caser, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, aussi bien du fond que de la forme (pour le rythme, les répliques, etc.)

Merci et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :)


End file.
